


Pump.

by no_notea



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Malfunctions, Blood Play, Connor is a masochist, Dangerous Fuck, Like, M/M, Oops., Overuse of italics, PWP, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thirsty Connor, Yeah you read that right, due to sex, im so sorry, its android blood, kind of, mild bondage, please save Gavin Reed from his bf. im begging you, some Post-Sex Panic, strap in because this is some weird shit, thirium pump fucking, very mild, weird robot sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_notea/pseuds/no_notea
Summary: Connor wants to have sex with Gavin, and there's really only one option available.( I'm so sorry in advance )





	Pump.

**Author's Note:**

> well this. happend. as a kind of random stream of thought. i don't know, my fingers just kept on typing and before I knew it an hour passed and this thing was laid out before my eyes. nether less, i hope you enjoy it(??)
> 
> for you freaky robo fucks who love weird sex and shit

"Wait... what are you doing?"

Gavin stared at Connor, baffled as the android held Gavin's tied wrists above his head. He was too confused to even throw in his usual string of swears as Connor dutifully wrapped the silk currently being used as bondage around the closest cabinet handle.

The two of them were on the kitchen floor in Gavin's house, still practically fully dressed after just getting home from work, as they both pounced on each other the second they could close the front door.  
Well, more like Gavin pounced and Connor happily reciprocated (as per always). 

Gavin's legs were spread sloppily with Connor in between, and as he leaned his back against the tan oak cabinets his partner slipped his black tie around his wrists in a quick messy knot, to keep his arms secured above him. What the android had in mind, Reed has absolutely no idea, but he was on board with it either way. 

"Well, shit..." The detective chucked, feeling a sweet sensation in his gut as his beautiful, lust-hungry boyfriend began to mouth at his neck and unbuckle his jeans with a quickness only androids could possess. "This is the first time you've, uh, bound me up like this. Do we need a safe word? You even listening, tin can?" 

"I am listening, Gavin." Connor's voice was level, almost like the tone he uses at work, even as his fingers slipped up to grope Gavin's chest and his other hand busy playing with his cock. "I have... Ideas, and I cannot wait to apply them, so I'm sorry we aren't doing this in a more comfortable place."

"Hell, I don't mind." Groaning, Reed thrust his dick slowly into Connor's soft, experienced hands, shivering when his thumb dug into the head of the detectives' already bright red cock. Connor has a special _thing_ about him that did things to Gavin, just with the flip of a coin (hah) he could get horny from the androids' expert techniques.  
While he was busy focusing on those _beautiful_ hands at work on his growing erection, he didn't pay attention to Connor as he began to unbutton his dress shirt, and nothing else. 

"Babe- fuck. You make me feel so good... Oh, oh shi-"

The RK model sloppily sucked the last bit of life into Gavin's cock, so it stood fully erect and ready to choke on. His boyfriend didn't actually possess any sort of fuck hole ("Genitals, Gavin, don't use such a nasty term for it,"), he was left wondering what kind of "Ideas" Connor could be thinking about.

With a few more long and torturous sucks, Con finally detached his mouth from Gavin's dick, and used his left hand to stroke him off. With the other, he traced his fingers sensually down his chest to reveal his white, shining android skin underneath, until his hands settled on the circular indention just slightly below his pectorals. It was where his thirium pump resided, and was a key component to keeping Connor alive. Gavin watched with slight anxiety as the android pushed down, allowing the crucial piece to pop out of place with a soft _hiss_ sound. 

"...Con, what the fuck are you doing?"

"I can feel your heart rate increase. Do not worry, Gavin, I know what I'm doing."

Warm brown eyes locked with his partners worried, darker ones, as Connor removed his thirium pump with a small uncomfortable shiver. Bright blue thirium connected the inside of Connor's body to the pump itself in a long, shimmery strand, until it finally broke and trickled down his pale stomach. Thirium began to flow, slowly, out of the hole where Connor's _most important asset_ used to be, and Gavin felt his breath hitch as his boyfriend gingerly placed the metal part beside him, sloshing to the brim with thirium. 

Connor's LED was immediately red, no doubt warning signals beginning to flood his vision the second his thirium pump detached from his internal mechanisms. Gavin turned pale.

"Connor, holy shit, it's... leaking out, what- what the fuck-?"

"Shh, detective... I'm going to be fine." Connor's voice was soothing, but not soothing enough. "I installed a new backup storage a while ago just for this purpose. It won't last long, but it will allow me to do what I wish to do."

Gavin swallowed thickly, afraid to ask... "...And what is it you want to do?"

Connor smiled, just a small twitch on the corner of his mouth.

Leaning closer to Gavin and bending forward, the android teased the humans dick against the rim of his hole, which began dripping blue blood slowly onto Gavin's cock. He gasped, in both shock and arousal as the wet, slightly cool substance began to coat his erection, with Connor still stroking him at a perfected pace, smearing the substance all over him. 

"Holy fu- fuuck, you're crazy, you're so fucking crazy Connor, what the fuck-?"

Connor smiled once more at Gavin, before slowly easing himself onto his boyfriends dick with a painful groan. His face contorted into an expression that was less than pleasant, teeth clenching in obvious discomfort, but with a few short breaths, the android was able to adjust and fully accept Gavin's pulsing cock inside of his chest cavity. He sighed once it was fully inside, shoulders and expression relaxing. 

"Mm. Gavin... I can feel it..."

Holy shit. Holy fuck?

Gavin could only stare, wide eyed, as his cock twitched inside of Connor's fucking _chest hole._ His dick was inside of Connor, but not in the way he could've EVER guessed. Something about this felt so wrong, yet so weirdly intimate, and Reed couldn't help but buck his hips up. He stopped the instant he began when he saw Connor's expression shift to pain once more. More thirium leaked out and began to puddle around the base of Gavin's cock.

"Is... Is this even good for you..? You look like shit. Promise me you'll stop if this is bad for you."

"Gavin-" Oh shit, his voice sounded borderline static. Was this bad?  
His boyfriend gave him a needy look, breath coming out in trembles. "I want to... It feels go... od. It hurts, and that feels good. Let me do this, please..."

The android let his jaw fall slack and his eyes flutter shut as he began to shift his weight to try and add friction to their current joint bodies. Gavin bit his lip, feeling apologetic even after Connor's explanation when he began to thrust his hips, slowly at first, up and down into Connor's thirium-slicked hole. 

"...Fuck. Fuck, Connor, this is so fucking bizarre, but it feels so good..."

He was suprisingly soft on the inside, and gushing wet with thirium. Connor let himself moan with each persistent movement, sounding more and more pleasured the longer it went. It was encouraging, and Gavin started to pick up the pace as signs of enjoyment grew obvious on his partner's face. Blue blood coated his cock, balls and hips as he pushed himself all the way inside. Soft slapping sounds of skin against android skin, along with the wet noises caused by the pool of thirium began to fill the air, and Connor's gasps became desperate and loud. 

"Gavin...!" Another static-filled moan. "Gavin, you're- you're _deep...!_ "

The RK's eyes started to twitch and flutter, his cries of pleasure becoming less and less recognizable as they dissolved into static and distorted noises. Gavin was probably breaking Connor to pieces, and something about that both terrified him and made him even more hard, you know, _like a freak._

"Connor, Connor baby, I'm close- Uuh fuck, please tell me you're stable, that- that you can repair- this is a lot, holy shit..." 

Being only human, Reed's hips and lower back were beginning to ache from the constant movement, but the boiling in his waist pushed him further over the edge. Connor, a limp and drooling mess, mouth agape with soft static emitting from it, eyes rolled up and unfocused, shuttered and almost full on spasmed when Gavin came inside of him. 

He did it, came inside his boyfriends chest, streaks of white cum mixing with the exotic blue color and, probably fucking up Connor's internal mechanics. To a certain degree. Gavin groaned loudly and slumped against the cabinet, his legs shaking and his dick feeling fucking amazing. His hands were numb, his brain was fuzzy, and his dick was still wet and coated in android blood.  
How was this sexy again?  
Anyhow, it was fucking amazing.  
Only when he heard a mechanical-sounding wheeze did Gavin jerk back to life with an immediate rush of anxiety, as Connor lifted himself on unsteady palms, arms shaking abnormally for an android and his red LED flashing between on and off. In a flurry of panic, Gavin tried to wrestle through the temporary silk bondage keeping his arms up, but Connor had tied a firm knot. He swore like a sailor. 

"Connor! You stupid fucking robot, why the shit did you tie me up?!" 

Connor's only response was another mechanical sound, his head drooping and hand fumbling for the thirium pump beside him. When he grabbed it, it was quickly slot back inside it's rightful spot, and the android collapsed on top of his partner with a gasp. The thick and spippery thirium was pressed between their bodies as Connor, that stupid fucking _android,_ allowed himself to cool down while laying limp in his lovers arms. 

"Gavin..." The RK model breathed a heavy sigh of happiness. 

"What, dipshit...? God, you scared me half to death... I couldn't do anything..." 

"Gavin..." He repeated, only slightly static sounding now. 

"You came inside of me. Now you're cum is settled right in my chest, mixing with my thirium. That makes me feel... So good..." 

Gavin was fucking speechless. 

"You... You are a freaky fucking android." 

Connor tilted his head up, with a soft and sleepy looking smile. His LED was finally back to blue, which helped quell Gavin's worries as his goddamn crazy boyfriend untied his wrists, and he finally, _finally_ got to hold him. 

"Con. Just so you know, I never ever want to do this again." 

"That's understandable, Gavin..." 

Seeing Connor's eyes fill with disappointment, he couldn't help but think about how much he actually did enjoy what just happen, as weird and dangerous as it was. Gavin huffed and kissed his android lover tenderly. 

"...At least not with the bondage. You crazy masochist." 

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry mom
> 
> i didn't re-read this to check for any spelling mistakes or whatnot, so if i repeat words or descriptions too much im sorry. im probably not going to go back and change because im already full of Big Shame


End file.
